


Family

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Yev wants to know why his daddy married his mom when he was little. Ian and his family listen to Mickey trying to navigate hard questions.





	Family

Ian, Mickey and Yev had been waiting all morning to go over to the Gallagher household. Fiona just had her newborn and Ian and Mickey were ecstatic, desperate to visit.

Ian was catching up with his family so he asked his husband to put Yev down for his nap. Fiona's husband suggested letting him sleep in their son's room as it was the darkest in there. Mickey nodded, grateful at and called Yevgeny. Mickey was to settle him down for a few hours.

Fiona forgot to mention the baby monitor was hooked up and that the sound system had listening devices in all rooms. 

Ian and the Gallaghers all heard their son's curious voice and knew Mickey would have to talk to him for a while before he would calm down from the excitement of the day. 

Yev asked 'do you like boys?' Mickey hummed an affirmation and said 'yeah, bud.' Yev looked confused so Mickey asked with care 'what's wrong?' Yev questioned 'why did you marry my mom if you don't like girls?'

Every one unsubtly looked over at Ian who gulped. Mickey was heard tactfully saying 'remember when we spoke about people who've passed away?' Yev smiled 'like your mom and daddy's mom?' Mickey nodded 'yeah, well when people pass away, their loved ones get real fucking sad and miss them.' Yev giggled 'you said a bad word.' Ian rolled his eyes as Mickey predictably scoffed 'don't tell daddy.'

Mickey sighed and turned the conversation back to serious. Him and Ian had always discussed their desires for honestly with Yev, which meant when ever he asked a difficult question, they would try their best. Ian learnt this meant a lot of censorship of their early relationship.

'Well you know how my erm... god awful dad was a really shit guy?' Yev nodded, listening intently. Fuck, Mickey thought, their kid reminded him of Ian so much. Mickey explained hesitantly 'he said that if... if I didn't erm, marry your mom he... would make erh... Ian ... pass away.' 

Liam stared at his big brother who looked heartbroken even though it was so long ago. 

Yev started to weep and Mickey freaked the fuck out and comforted him 'holy fuck, daddy probably would have said that better. Shit, yeah I know it's fucked up. C'mere baby, hey, it's okay. Jesus, I'm so sorry.' 

Fiona listened, impressed to Mickey in his nurturing dad mode. Usually it was Ian who helped out Yev when he was sad.

Mickey picked up and cuddled Yev, as he snuffled 'don't want daddy to pass away.' Mickey said distressed 'yeah, me either. But he fucking isn't, alright? That was a really really long time ago. You seen the size of our damn family? We all keep his ass safe, don't worry.' Yev had calmed down considerably as his dads were strong and brave guys who could keep people safe.

'Was daddy sad when you married my mom?' Debbie glanced at Ian who looked pained even just talking about it now. Lip reminisced to when Ian got hammered and told Mandy he loved Mickey on that dreaded day.

Mickey admitted 'yeah, we both were really sad. Couldn't be together because of that shithead and that sucked balls.' Yev said 'your dad sounds like a dick.' Ian's eyes widened but Mickey just snorted 'shut up you're not allowed to say that, mommy would kick my ass and say it's my fault.' Mickey paused then smirked 'but yeah he totally was. Grade A douchebag shit. Real asshole.'

Yev said 'your dad didn't like daddy?' Mickey laughed and teased 'crazy, right? Probably the only person who has ever met Ian who didn't. He didn't like when boys loved boys and girls loved girls like mommy and mom, he wanted all the fa-' Mickey cleared his throat as that sure as hell wasn't a word he was teaching Yev. He continued carefully 'erm, me to have a wife because he though I wouldn't like boys and love Ian anymore if I did. He was a dumbass like that.'

Ian would have been pissed at the near slip up of teaching their kid a slur, but Mickey's words kept emitting through the monitor and he was enjoying shamelessly eaves-dropping with their family.

Yev said excitedly 'didn't work though did it?' Mickey's smile could be heard in his voice 'no, even is you scare someone or try and screw then over they still can't helping loving who they love. Can't make that shit go away, kid.'

Ian smiled brightly, glad him and Mickey got their happily ever after, no matter how much Mickey complained that was a gay thing to say.

Yev told Mickey like he didn't know 'daddy said you been together since you were little.' Mickey said lovingly 'yeah and we be forever and ever so don't worry about sad stuff in the past. That's what damn grown ups do.' 

Ian's heart fluttered that Mickey thought they would be together forever. That's all he had ever wanted too.

Yev said 'I love you, papa.' Mickey replied 'yeah, I love you too. I love daddy lots too, so no one is going to try and hurt him again, I promise.' 

Lip felt a lot of respect towards Mickey and was secretly glad all the Gallaghers had accepted him all those years ago. He made Ian happy and that's all that mattered. 

Mickey paused when he remembered Yev was asking about him and Svetlana. 'Hell, I even love your mom, just not in that way but because helped me tell Ian that I loved him and made me stop beinh a pussy. Fuckin' hell, maybe Nika too, keeps your mom happy and that's all that matters.' 

Mickey tried to say everything as a parent he never got told. His parents were forced into a loveless marriage too, but they were never strong enough to break free and turned to abuse and resentment. Mickey was proud of the relationship he had with Svetlana, despite the initial struggles of viewing her only as his abuser and the reason Ian left.

Yev giggled 'you're my second favourite person in the world.' Carl grinned as it was no surprise Ian was Yev's favourite. His big brother had always been amazing with kids.

Mickey gasped loudly and fake complained 'why does every one love Ian more than me, huh? What's so special about the guy?' Yev laughed hysterically 'daddy makes me laugh!' Mickey challenged 'what, you think I can't, Yevvy? Who do you think even told daddy you were fucking ticklish, huh?'

Fiona made eye contact and grinned to Ian after a lot of giggling and squealing was heard in the room. Ian loved listening to his husband making Yev laugh. His heart almost burst at the love he had for his family.

Mickey was breathless after a few minutes as Yev could be a squirming monster when he wanted. 'Go take your nap now, m'kay?' Yev said seriously 'I might miss you too much.' Mickey snorted and gave Yev a loud sloppy kiss on the cheek. Mickey secretly wished someone had loved him and given him kisses when he was little.

'Ew! Don't kiss me! I'm a big boy!' Mickey laughed 'yeah right, you're still our baby. Now go to damn bed so I can spend some time with daddy, okay? You're so fucking annoying with all your questions sometimes. Ask daddy about all the love shit, christ.' 

Mickey started to leave the room and Yev called out 'I'm going to tell him you said all those naughty words!' 

Mickey came back down the stairs and saw a lot of staring. He returned to his seat next to his husband and sighed 'holy fuck. He was asking a lot of fucking questions. Don't think I handled it very damn well.'

Ian nodded and revealed 'erm, yeah, we heard. The baby monitor is on.' Mickey cringed 'fuck, I didn't mean to make him cry. Was just trying to tell him the truth, you know?' Ian understood 'I know, it doesn't matter. Not our fault the truth makes kids cry, is it?' Mickey laughed 'guess not.' 

Ian paused then said sternly 'what did I say about talking to him like that, though? Mick, he's too little!' Mickey put his hands up in surrender and grinned 'hey, I didn't say fag basher, gun, whore or bitch of a fake wife during the whole shitty story time so you can cut me some slack, jizzstain.' Ian accepted that Mickey was right, it couldn't have been much worse. 

Fiona spoke about her adorable nephew 'I can't believe he said dick!' Mickey grinned 'first time and it was about Terry so I think we can make an exception.' Ian laughed 'if Nika hears him say that she will cut your balls off.' Mickey raised his eyebrows 'why do you all make out I'm the only fucking one who swears?'

Debbie said admiringly as she watched Frannie playing in the garden 'you're a good dad, Mickey.' Mickey smiled shyly as he did with praise but argued with humility 'shut up, firecrotch is better.' He jabbed Ian and Lip pointed out 'actually he gives Yevgeny ice cream all the time when you aren't looking.' Mickey turned and scowled at his husband 'but I can't feed the kid some damn jello?' Ian shouted 'Lip! Shut the fuck up! Don't tell him that!'


End file.
